The girl who loved apples
by Taurus Silver 76
Summary: Sorry first fanfic i don't know if it's any good if you would please review I will write another if anyone has any request it will be shorter this time though. Thinking about doing an angle beats fanfic. Spice and wolf AU.


A young man named Kraft Lawrence was traveling down the road when he saw a lady curled up like a cat in the ditch. Kraft went over to her to find her sleeping. He picked her up, she felt soft to his calloused hands. He put her in his cart then went on traveling to the next village.

As soon as he got to the village he went to the nearest inn. He payed for a room. After he paid he carried the mysterious girl up to his room. He laid the girl on the bed, and checked for a pulse. He left to go to the tavern to get something to eat and maybe drink a little. When he got back to the inn he saw the young woman setting on the bed. She was awake with a puzzled look on her face.

Craft sat at the table and was about to ask her name when she popped up and asked "where am I?" Asked the girl.

"You are at the village Knaves Ville." Kraft replied.

"My name is Holo" She said.

"And My name is Kraft." He replied back.

They talked for a bit until Kraft came to a conclusion.

"I need a companion for my travels I am very lonely, it is very boring traveling from village to village alone. Would you mind traveling with me?" asked Kraft.

Holo then thought about it, her face had a puzzled on as she was thinking, and replied "I will comply with your request." She said slowly

"What? Really?" Asked Kraft astonished.

She looked at him puzzled and said "Yes really"

"Then we leave at dawn." he replied happily.

Holo then moaned "Please not dawn. How about Early morning?"

Kraft was so happy he couldn't refuse "ok that's fine." He replied.

The next day they set out to travel to Irongate the main export was Iron. Irongate was two days away. They had to stop for the night and they started to set up camp. They would wake up at dawn but Holo would curl up in the back of the cart and sleep some more. After they finished they fell asleep next to the fire.

Kraft woke up first and was getting ready to leave. When he was almost done he woke up Holo who got up sleepily and tiredly walked towards the cart in a dream like state. Next thing Holo knows Kraft tackled her to the ground like a crazed man. Holo turned around to yell at him when she notices a dazed bear. The bear then wandered off.

Holo then asked "What just happened?"

"The bear charged and you didn't notice it." Said Kraft.

"Well I would have been fine" She said obstinately.

"Sorry for trying to help" Kraft Said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Holo mumbled.

But Kraft didn't hear her. They got in the cart and resumed traveling to Irongate.

The ride to Irongate was quiet neither one dared to speak. Each thinking the other was mad. It was still quiet when they got to Irongate. They went to the nearest inn. When they got to their room Craft was thoroughly mad.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kraft asked almost yelling at the end.

"Well I thought you were mad back there." Said Holo shyly.

"No I wasn't mad I was worried about you back there." Kraft replied.

"Oh" Holo said almost whispering. "I will be more careful sorry."

"It's ok." Kraft replied.

With that they went to bed.

The next morning they went to explore the town when Holo found apples. Holo asked Kraft if she could try one.

"Yeah I don't mind." Kraft replied.

"Thanks." Holo says.

She bites in to the dark red apple and she loved the taste.

"Please let me get some more." Holo pleaded

"Fine here's some money go buy some." Kraft just couldn't refuse her.

When Holo gets back she has four big baskets full of apples.

"What the heck Holo?" Kraft said surprised.

"This is what the money you gave me buys." She replied happily

"How are we going to eat all of these?" Kraft questioned.

"No problem I could eat a thousand of these." Holo said almost bragging.

They were to stay in that town for the next week, they had fur to trade there. After about three days, Holo got sick of apples.

"Kraft I don't want to eat any more apples." Holo wined.

"Well you shouldn't have bought so many." Kraft Replied.

"Can we go to the tavern and eat please?" Holo asked.

"Fine we can go." Kraft said.

She jumped up and hugged him, he warmly embraced her back. After Holo noticed what she was doing she jumped back embarrassed. They ate out and Holo go drunk and Kraft had to carry her back to the room. Kraft put her to bed and went to bed himself.

Kraft had made a lot of money in Stonegate and almost had enough to settle down in Toth. He then thought about Holo. They had been together for a little over a year. He questioned what she would do when he settled down. Thinking about it made him sad. He thought " _Why am I sad. Why does my heart hurt when I think about leaving her… do I love her….. I do love her!"_

While Kraft was out on a walk thinking Holo was in the inn curled up in one of Krafts sweeter waiting for her cloths to dry. She thought " _It smells like Kraft. I like it. Kraft almost had enough to settle down in Toth and we will have to part."_ Holo felt a sharp pang in her heart as she thought about it. " _Why does it hurt? What could cause this pain? Am I sick? Maybe I should get checked out by a doctor._ "

When Kraft got back he saw Holo and his heart started beating faster. He looked hat Holo and thought _"should I talk to her? Yes I am going to talk to her!"_

"H…H…Holo c…c…can we t…t…talk?" Kraft asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Holo asked worried.

"Well recently I have been thinking about what you will do when I settle down. Well I d…d…don't think y…y…you should leave m…m…me!" Kraft said almost shouting at the end. Holo was taken aback by it.

"W…w…what do you mean?" Holo stammered.

"I mean I w…w…want y…y…you to m…m…marry me!" He shouted.

Holo's heart started throbbing and a sharp pang went through her heart. She finally understood she was in love! Holo jumped at Kraft and tackled him into the ground hugging him. He embraced her warmly. She looked him in the eyes and said yes. He kissed her she didn't want to let go but she reluctantly got up off of him.

"Yes I will marry you." Holo repeated.

They went to bed and couldn't even face each other.

The next morning they were to go to the village of Toth were they would settle down and get married. It was 2 weeks away but they flew by so quick they didn't even know they were there. When they got there they sold the last of the goods and went to look for a house. Finally, they found a two story Tudor they both liked it and decided to buy it.

When they moved in they had a problem they needed furniture. So they decided to go look for some. Kraft found a queen sized bed and a couch. Holo found a dining room set, dish's, pots and pans. They put it all in the cart along with a basket of apples Toth's main export. Kraft had to ask the neighbor for help with the mattress because he didn't want to drag it on the ground.

They got settled down and about two months later they got married. Three months after that they found out Holo was pregnant! Of course Kraft wouldn't let Holo do anything even though Holo insisted that it would be okay. About three months before the baby was due Kraft was franticly searching for a baby crib. Kraft finally found one a month before the baby was to come.

"Kraft!" Yelled Holo.

"What's wrong Holo?" Kraft asked.

"The baby's coming!" Holo yelled.

"What?" Asked Kraft.

It was snowing and they couldn't get to the doctor's.

" _I need hot water, and cold water and lots of towels!"_ thought Kraft.

Ten hours later they found out that the baby was actually babies two to be exact. The babies were both healthy. But Holo wasn't looking to good. She was pale and fading fast. But Kraft wouldn't let her go he held her tight and he was crying saying look look at our kids. Kraft just couldn't stop crying. Holo then fell into a coma.

After Holo fell into a coma Kraft felt empty inside. But he had to stay strong for their kids. When he put the kids to bed and would lay on the couch that he moved to their bedroom. When he though he didn't have enough strength to go on he thought about Holo was struggling and he and he had to stay strong for her sake and the kids. He never wanted to leave her side.

Early morning Kraft felt a gentle touch on his hand Kraft jumped up excitedly hoping to see Holo awake. But Holo was Still Showing signs of being in a coma. The touch of Holo's hand gave Kraft renewed hope. Kraft gentle touched Holo's hand.

Kraft whispered "I love you Holo."

That day Kraft stayed in the room the whole day he even brought the kids in the room as well. When Kraft went to put the kids to sleep he thought he heard a sound. But he ignored it thinking the babies were making noise again. Then he heard it again. When he heard it he search through the house for the noise. He noticed it was coming from the bedroom.

"Kraft" He thought he heard.

He heard it again and he rushed in and saw Holo sitting up on the bed.

In a raspy voice Holo said "Hay Kraft."

He rushed at her and hugged her.

"I…I…I've missed you!" Kraft sobbed.

Holo just sat there still weak from being in a Coma for a week. Kraft brought her in some food and water. After she was done Kraft broke down.

"I…I thought you were dead! You left me alone with OUR kids! I don't know what I would have done without you by my side." Kraft sobbed.

This time Holo hugged him to ease his pain. In the end they fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
